


The Rest Cure

by yourebrilliant



Series: Pyjama Verse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Treatment and symptoms of concussion taken from Wikipedia (since I haven't had a concussion for 22 years ;D).  Definition of "Exaggerism" from <a href="http://library.thinkquest.org/J002267F/types_of_humor.htm">http://library.thinkquest.org/J002267F/types_of_humor.htm</a></p></blockquote>





	The Rest Cure

‘Where are you going?’ Sherlock asks abruptly, gaze never wavering from the thick tome in his hands.

John pauses, halfway out of his chair. ‘It’s eleven o’clock at night,’ he says incredulously, ‘I’m going to bed.’

‘You have a concussion,’ Sherlock retorts. ‘Medical guidelines state that you should not be left unsupervised for twenty-four hours after receiving a blow to the head.’

‘Well, I’m still going to bed,’ John replies, carefully shuffling to the living room doorway.

‘Fine,’ Sherlock says mildly, abandoning his book and thrusting himself out of his chair to follow after John.

‘Wait, fine?’ John asks, looking over his shoulder.

‘Quite fine,’ Sherlock replies. ‘You need supervision, so I will supervise you.’

‘You really do have to stop watching me sleep,’ John comments leaning against the wall as he climbs the stairs.

‘Are you aware of the concept of exaggerism?’ Sherlock comments in response. He continues before John can reply. ‘It is defined as an exaggerated witticism that overstates the features, defects, or the strangeness of someone or something.’

‘And your point is?’

‘My _point_ is that, once again, I am _not_ “watching you sleep”. I am, in fact, ensuring your continued well-being.’

‘And very kind of you it is, too,’ John says soothingly, reaching for his pyjamas.

‘Yes, well,’ Sherlock settles himself on the end of John’s bed. ‘Hurry up.’

When John returns, wearing his pyjamas, Sherlock stretches languorously on the side nearest the wall as John climbs into bed. John settles down and for a long moment there is silence.

‘We should talk,’ Sherlock says abruptly.

‘The best treatment for concussion is rest, Sherlock,’ John retorts.

Sherlock huffs impatiently. ‘How can I determine whether you are suffering from confusion or poor concentration if we’re not talking?’

‘I’ll be suffering from both if you don’t let me sleep,’ John retorts.

‘Irritability,’ Sherlock points out, ‘and tiredness, right, _I_ ’ll talk.’

‘How’ll that help you check if I’m confused?’ John asks. ‘I’m always confused when you talk.’

Sherlock laughs slightly at this and John chuckles drowsily in return.

‘Look, just let me sleep,’ John says wriggling further under the covers, ‘you can check me for mental disorder tomorrow.’

‘Exaggerism,’ Sherlock comments blandly, leaning towards John to focus on the steady rise and fall of his chest.

‘Can’t be that addled, then, can I?’ John murmurs softly, his eyes already closing. ‘If I can make you laugh.’

‘I’m not laughing,’ Sherlock says.

‘You’re smiling though, I can hear it.’

‘That is physically impossible,’ Sherlock retorts impatiently. ‘A smile makes no sound. Especially my smile, which was fractional at most. The only way you could determine my smile is by observing me closely enough to infringe upon all those societal conventions you’re so fond of...’ John moves slightly, and Sherlock looks up from his focus on John’s chest. John is lying on his back, his head resting on his pillow, eyes closed, barely moving. Quickly, Sherlock moves up to press his cheek close to John’s face, feeling the tell-tale gust of air from John’s exhalations. Relaxing slightly, Sherlock settles back on his side of the bed, watching carefully over John as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Treatment and symptoms of concussion taken from Wikipedia (since I haven't had a concussion for 22 years ;D). Definition of "Exaggerism" from <http://library.thinkquest.org/J002267F/types_of_humor.htm>


End file.
